


Longing (For You)

by flickawhip



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mild angsty fluff.AU as hell.





	Longing (For You)

“Kel…. Why am I staring at your ass?”

Tobin sounds only faintly amused, even as she attempts to un-wedge her friend from the window.

“Alex…”

“You really think getting your ass stuck in a window will help?”

Kelley had shrugged, then yelped as she tumbled out the window onto the grass outside, lying flat on her back.

“Maybe?”

She pauses, standing and brushing her clothes free of dirt and grass, waving at Tobin before running off, leaving Tobin staring into space, her sigh soft even as she turned to walk away. She liked Kelley, she really did, but she didn’t understand why her friend always came over a little crazy when it came to Alex. 

Her thoughts had screeched to a halt as she slowed down to pass Christen’s table, finding herself smiling a little shyly at her as she dropped a note on the table, continuing into the diner to get her food. 

Both Kelley and Tobin would spend the next few weeks trying to follow up on the first moves they had made, moved to talk to the girls only when the four ended up on the same college soccer team, Christen smiling and moving almost instantly to lead Tobin away, her voice low and warm. 

“So, what’s with the dine and ditch lately?”

“Didn’t want to…”

“To what?”

“I know these last weeks have been tough, that’s all.”

Christen had sighed, shrugging a little. 

“Didn’t mean I didn’t want you to keep being cute.”

Tobin had blushed, smiling almost instantly. 

“You think I’m cute?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

Tobin had paused, dragged away when they were called for a practice, noting Alex and Kelley had linked arms, Kelley making her move far more smoothly than Tobin, although Tobin had spent much of the practice working with Christen before daring to ask her out, smiling when Christen agreed to a date. 

It was a start.


End file.
